


Emerald's Universe

by RJwriter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem/human hybrid, Gen, another Crystal Gem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJwriter/pseuds/RJwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While talking to Connie after the events of "Bubble Buddies", Steven finds a mysterious Gem bubble. Inside the bubble is another Gem/human hybrid, with an emerald gemstone. While the Crystal Gems fight enemies of their own, Emma will discover her powers, and perhaps find love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -1: Bubble Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! This is my first fic on AO3, as well as my first SU fic, but I've been writing fanfiction in general for a while.  
> If you're looking for info as to the pairing, well, I'm not gonna tell you... ;) You'll just have to find out on your own.
> 
> I know that many authors use the idea of an additional half-Gem for their fics, but I hope that I can make something interesting out of this.
> 
> Also, I do know that quite a bit of text is directly from the episode, and that is deliberate. I want this story to follow the plot of the actual show, even with the addition of an OC.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steven Universe. I only own Emerald.

**-1: Bubble Trouble**

* * *

“Why is it chasing us?!” Steven cried, looking at the gem monster as it pursued Connie, then looking to her as she climbed up a pile of rocks in an attempt to hide. “The bracelet! It eats bright stuff. Connie!”

“Steven!” Connie yelled, running toward Steven with the monster in pursuit.

“Give me the bracelet!” Steven said, taking the glow bracelet off the girl’s wrist.

“What?!”

“It’s okay, now go, go! Run that way!” Steven cried, pushing Connie in a different direction. “I’m sorry!”

The gem monster pursued Steven with the bracelet as he ran and yelled frantically, zigzagging around the pillars of the pier, causing the monster to wrap around itself, immobilizing it as it struggled to break free. Connie and Steven held hands and looked on in horror as the pillars broke, causing the pier to collapse on the monster and destroy it.

“Steven!” the Gems yelled, rushing toward the two.

“Steven, what’s going on?!” Pearl snapped accusingly. “What did you do?!”

“He was incredible!” Connie gushed as Garnet picked up and bubbled away the monster’s gem.

“Really? You mean it?” Steven asked, and Connie nodded. “Here’s your bracelet… again.”

“Thanks,” Connie said with a laugh.

“So, are you going to introduce us?” Amethyst asked, grabbing Steven, who blushed.

“Steven was so excited to meet you,” Pearl said to Connie, then she turned to Steven and said “right Steven?” causing him to nod and laugh nervously.

“Hey!” Garnet said, picking up Pearl and Amethyst. “Don’t mess with his funky flow.” And she walked off with them.

“Funky… flow?” Connie said, confused. Suddenly, she twisted around, having noticed something strange out of the corner of her eye. “There’s another bubble!”

“What?! Where?” Steven asked, looking back at the collapsed pier, where an opaque emerald green bubble hovered, letting out a soft green glow. He watched as Connie walked over to the bubble and gently pushed it over to him. “I should take this to the Gems. They’ll know what to do!”

“I need to go too. My parents are probably getting worried about me,” Connie said, turning to leave. “I’ll see you around, I guess.”

“Yeah! I’ll try to come back tomorrow, if I’m not busy with Gem stuff!” Steven said, carefully grabbing the bubble and starting to carry it back to the Temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven brings the bubble back to the Crystal Gems, who tell him about the fifth Crystal Gem, Emerald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this is a really short chapter, and I'm sorry if you don't like that. However, it establishes important background information to build the story.
> 
> Again - I do NOT own Steven Universe.

0: Discovery

* * *

“Guys, I found a bubble!” Steven called, bursting through the front door of the beach house to find the Gems gathered around the kitchen island waiting for him.

“Steven, this is no time for – “

“That’s an Emerald bubble,” Garnet said, interrupting Pearl’s dismissal of Steven’s discovery.

“It can’t be!” Pearl said, confused. “Emerald left us fifty years ago, why would one of her bubbles just show up in Beach City all of a sudden?”

“Who’s Emerald?” Steven asked, letting go of the bubble and looking at the Gems, his curiosity sparked.

“Emerald was the only other Crystal Gem who survived the War,” Pearl explained. “She stayed here with us for centuries, but fifty years ago, she and Rose had a disagreement, and she left. We haven’t seen her since, and I had assumed she got shattered, or corrupted…”

“What did they disagree on?” Steven asked, intrigued.

“Well, while Rose loved humans, she didn’t really pursue an actual relationship with a human until Greg, and she certainly never thought about reproducing with a human,” Pearl said. “Emerald, however, had many relationships with humans, and she wanted to try and have a child with a human. Rose tried to reason with her, but it didn’t work, and Emerald left.”

“Maybe she left this behind on accident,” Steven said, indicating the bubble.

“No,” Pearl said, turning around and moving to enter the Temple. “It would have been found by now if she left it back then."


	3. 1: Tiger's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emerald bubble is popped, and its contents are revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bad chapter summary, I know... I'm not good at writing those.  
> Another short chapter. I skipped over the main action of the episode because that doesn't really coincide with the action of the chapter.
> 
> Again - any recognizable characters (Steven, the Crystal Gems, etc.) are NOT owned by me.

1: Tiger’s Mistake

* * *

“Hey Tiger! Are ya ready to win our final match?” Amethyst said, watching Steven as he prepared for the wrestling match.

“Amethyst…” Steven started, looking down at his tiger mask sadly. “Am I the cruelest creature on the planet?

“Oh Steven, those are just words people use to describe how they feel about you,” Amethyst chuckled, but Steven grew sadder. “Listen, Steven you can’t let _anyone_ make you feel like garbage.”

“Is that how _you_ feel?” Steven asked Amethyst, who looked upset.

“I only feel how I wanna feel.”

And she walked off in a huff.

Steven continued to prepare for the fight, pulling on his Tiger Millionaire costume slowly. Finally, he fixed the mask on his face, picked up his briefcase, and left, not noticing that he had popped the Emerald bubble by hitting it with the briefcase.

Two gems, both an identical shade of green, fell out and landed on a stray pillow on the floor.

\- - -

“Steven, you really shouldn’t have done that, you know – “

The Crystal Gems entered the beach house to find a brightly glowing figure hovering in the air, two gems suspended within its light.

“Steven! We trusted you to keep the Emerald bubble safe!” Pearl snapped, frozen in fear as the figure tried to separate into two smaller figures.

“I must have hit it with my briefcase when I left. I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry!” Steven apologized, looking up at the Gems, who seemed to be horrified by the figure.

After a few minutes of attempting to separate into their own figures, the gems gave in and took their places in the singular body of light, which manifested a large mane of hair and a simple outfit before dimming and falling to Steven’s bed as a humanoid being. A minute later, it was clear that the being was unconscious.

“Steven, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Pearl said, walking over and making up a bed for Steven on the large couch.

“Cool!” Steven said, rushing over and clambering into the makeshift bed. “Is that Emerald?”

“We don’t know who, or _what_ , it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you want me to post more of the story, please tell me so! Positive feedback, even if it's just a "kudos" without a comment, really encourages me to share more of my work with you.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~RJwriter


End file.
